


Shopping Cart Cuties

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder





	Shopping Cart Cuties

Joel gripped the steering wheel tighter as he looked over at the passenger’s seat, a smile forming on his face as Ray tiredly tried to fight sleep. It was a battle the younger was losing, his head was bobbing with the weight of itself and Joel smirked to no one in particular, feeling like an evil mastermind of making Ray do cute things accidently. Ray turned his head to look at Joel, who snapped his head forward in that moment to concentrate on driving. Joel could, however, feel his skin prickle in admiration and love; from his peripheral vision he swears he saw his partner flash him a goofy smile, his hair messy and eyes shining. Joel breathed out a chuckle and let one hand go from the steering wheel to grab something way more important, and gave Ray a slight squeeze.

“You could have stayed at home you know,” the statement rose into the air and for a second Joel thought that the waves of sleep pulled his young lover under, for it took awhile for him to respond.

“Naw, plus I haven’t been to the supermarket in what seems like forever.”

They were there a few weeks ago, but Joel lets the lie slide when he feels Ray’s arm slink around his own like a snake yearning for a hug, he sighed a content sigh.

The sky is dreary, the rain hits the window and  makes a beat much like the rhythmic thump of a heart when it’s nervous, the windshield wipers colliding occasionally like cymbals crashing, the dull roar of thunder is off in the distance, as if it was like a tired lion shifting and waking up after quiet dream filled with mouth watering food and comfort.

The perfect day to stay in, but only if your refrigerator is stocked with food.

Joel was awestruck that Ray hadn’t complained when he woke him up; and even more shocked that the younger wanted to join him on his quest for kitchen necessities. He wasn’t complaining, no not at all, but Ray seems to be running on empty.

He doesn’t mind tired Ray though, he likes how touchy feely he gets when he’s battling his own body, fighting to keep his eyelids up, fighting not to yawn. (Currently fighting the urge to climb onto Joel’s lap like a kitten and sleep but he liked being alive thank you very much and would not like insinuate a car crash. That would be rude.)

Joel puts the car in park, after failing multiple times to make his car straight in the lines, so he blamed Ray naturally, claiming that when he’s with him he can’t ‘think straight’ and subsequently, can’t park straight either.

Ray let out a chuckle and rubbed his eyes, very slowly kicking the car door open, and fighting to get out. (Joel’s car seats were comfy.)

If Joel was a bit stronger he would have carried him out.

So he locked the car door and reached his hand out for Ray’s who clasped it lazily as they make a break for the supermarket, the rain hitting their hair and sliding downward.

Once inside Ray had the decency to shake himself like a dog, making Joel look at him and go, ‘Really?’ He wasn’t shocked, Ray does this sort of thing all the time.

“Payback for waking me up early.”  
“You could have stayed-”  
“Nope, too late, damage is done.” He reached out for a shopping cart and put his foot on the bottom ledge and propelled himself forward, Joel rolling his eyes and having to sprint momentarily to catch up with him. Ray looked down and unclasped his grip on the shopping cart, suddenly all the energy he had was just released in that single burst of energy. He pushed the cart in front of him a few feet.

“Now you push it.” Joel rolled his eyes, muttering a ‘you fucking baby’ under his breath.

“You wanna sit in the baby seat too Ray?” Joel cooed.

So Ray climbed into the cart, lying backwards, his face looking at Joel, legs in front of him with a smirk on his face.

“Why didn’t I think of this?” he says triumphantly, and Joel is stuck with pushing Ray, complaining about the younger’s weight. “Hey it’s either this or piggy back ride.” Joel clamped his mouth shut, he didn’t want to crack his back.

_Again_.

Occasionally Joel would stop the cart to look at something on the shelf, only to have Ray reach out and put something in the cart with him when Joel’s not looking, making the older go ‘Ray did you check the expiration date,’ ‘what about the price,’ ‘Ray we do not need five jars of nutella,’ (Ray would then try and convince Joel that yes they did, and for him the picture the /bedroom/ possibilities, leaving Joel to stare at Ray and just go No.) and Ray’s personal favorite, ‘Put that back where it was of so help me Ray I will turn this cart upside down and trap you under it,’ and Ray just responds with his usual, ‘kinky.’

People gave them sideways glances, and a few people just shot the couple a smile. This would leave Joel secretly wondering if they thought that Joel and Ray were together, or you know, father and son. Joel didn’t look old did he? Surely he didn’t. He looked the same as he did when he was in college.

“Stop worrying about them.” Ray piped up from the cart, it was now almost filled and you couldn’t see Ray’s legs anymore, he also had two cans of who knows what in his hands. He seemed to be studying them carefully before putting both of them in the cart.

Joel gave him a look.

“What?”  
“I can’t take you shopping anymore you fucking buy everything you see.”

“I’m tired. And I want to eat stuff. I’m a growing boy Joel.” He rolled his eyes and pushed the cart forward.

It got a bit awkward at the checkout line; the cashier giving ray side glances as Joel put their things on the rolling belt, once Ray was freed from the stuff that was crushing his legs, he hopped out, bagged all the groceries and pranced to the car, the rain having let up and was only now trickling down like a leaky faucet in someone’s old house that the residents never bothered to fix.

Ray sat down in the car and sighed, yawing a bit dramatically.

“How are you still tired I did all the work.”  
“Shut up Joel,” Ray said as he smooshed the palm of his hand against Joel’s cheek, rubbing a bit, making Joel laugh.  
“What are you doing?” the car jumped to life.

“Giving you a taste of your own medicine.” Ray lazily said, sleep evident in his voice.

They got home and carried their things out, surprisingly in one trip. Both of them arguing a bit where everything should go in the kitchen cabinets, eventually making Ray sigh and whine, saying that if Joel was going to bitch about putting marshmallows next to the wine then he should just go and sit on the couch.

“You say I waste money Mr. I just bought a thing of wine because it had my name on it.”  
“Hey, it says Joel on it so you know it’s going to be good.” Joel turned the wine around in his hands, basically anything with alcohol in it was good. (And since it had a good 12% of alcohol in it, it couldn’t be that bad right?)

Eventually, the rain did start again, the dull roar of thunder became a sharp clap, like a crowd of mothers at their child’s first school play, knowing that they still did a bad job but at least they didn’t cry on stage like that other kid. Joel curled up on the couch and Ray buried himself in Joel’s scent, breathing him in, the other’s scent washing over him like a wave of comfort and safety.

“Ray?”  
“Yeah Joel?”  
“We forgot the milk.”

The thunder clapped outside and lightning ignited the air in a sharp contrast of lighting yellow against the grey sky.

 

“God damn it Joel.”


End file.
